Beacon Radio Live!
by Chris Kasaiaki
Summary: Aero, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and every other character from RDR and RWBY come together to do weekly updates on the most random of subjects from real life including RWBY itself, the fanfic Black Roses, White Violets, and many other topics! Hilarity also ensues as their personal lives get intertwined, and everyone just loses it... on live radio!
1. First Session!

Announcer: Hello to all you Beacon Academy students! And welcome to our first session of Beacon Radio Live with some of your favorite familiar friends!

* * *

*Intro music plays*

* * *

Aero: So... are we good? Can we start yet? I-I need to know.

Ruby: Uhhh, yeah, I think so.

Yang: Alright, then lets get this thing started!

Aero: Right then. Hello everyone! This is your host, Aero Tatsu speaking to you live from our broadcast room, here at Beacon Academy! Today we're starting up our radio show to get you the latest info on the happenings of our story, RDRxRWBY here, as well as what the latest happenings with RWBY are, and more!

Ruby: Its gonna be so cool! Hey everyone, its me, Ruby Rose!

Yang: Whoo hoo! And me as well, Yang Xiao Long!

Aero: Alright, that's introductions out of the way, so let's get started. This radio show is as I said before, a live program set up to reach out to all you RWBY fans out there, get your input and questions regarding the fanfic, and also to talk about the latest happenings in the official series itself, RWBY. On the topic of question, we'll also be happy to answer any you have in general in regards to maybe RWBY itself, or to our cast here.

Ruby: Wait, does that mean we have to answer questions even if they are personal?

Aero: No, we have strict rules set, so no personal stuff we'll be released. So no asking any perverted question out there got it guys and gals? Or I'll come find you.

Yang: They all must be shaking in their boots after hearing that one Aero. *grins*

Aero: Aha, aha, aha, shut up. Moving on. Since this is the first broadcast, we're mainly only gonna talk about the fanfic itself, and everything in regards to the latest episodes of RWBY released thus far. Unfortunately, we're only three chapters into the fanfic, and one prologue, but we'll manage.

Ruby: So, if I can ask, I wanna know what the prologue might be referring to. Its been on my mind since I read it. *Moe Curious Face*

Aero: Ah, the prologue, yeah, that would be confusing to anyone who doesn't know anything in regards to my world. To explain in the best way possible, the prologue actually refers to a time before any of the events now took place. What happened was the world was facing a terrifying force, what was referred to as the incarnate of all evil, and me, along with a group of my friends had to face it and save, pretty much the entire universe. When all was said and done though, the world was in a chaotic state of destruction, and there was no actual way to save it. However, a way was found. By sacrificing all the powers I had in me, the world was restored to a point where any of the foes I had faced were made into humans. Peace and balanced were returned, and me? Well, while I had sacrificed every power I had and gained to protect all those I loved, I was able to make things right again. And you know, I am just fine about that.

*Ruby and Yang in tears, though in a comedic fashion*

Aero: Uuuhhh... crying why?

Yang: Because! You're such a nicer and honorable person that I ever thought! *Grabs Aero's shoulder and cries still*

Ruby: You're just, awesome Aero! *Does the same but with his other shoulder*

Aero: *poker face with closed eyes* ... uuuhhh, okay... alright then... awkward...

*Small Intermission, please wait...*

Aero: Okay, we're back, after that unexpectedly awkward moment.

Yang: Oh come on it wasn't that bad. We just were really touched by how much of a good guy you are!

Ruby: Eheheh, it was a little awkward, but yeah, you're a much cooler guy then we thought Aero. *Innocent smile*

Aero: Girls, you're really making me feel embarrassed. ANYWAY! Let's continue. Let's see... let's talk chapter 1 for now. That was sort of the introductory chapter to everything here. Introduced characters like me and my mysterious friend Koori, and was had a bit of a cryptic poem here and there, that seem to be referring to something. Or someone. Any thoughts girls?

Ruby: I get the strangest feeling that first poem was referring to me. But I don't wanna say so cause I'll feel awkward if so then.

Yang: That second poem I get the feeling... nah, couldn't be.

Aero: Well that's as much as we can say for chapter one. I mean, I think it'd be better to wait for question to come in before describing certain things. Anyway, let's go to chapter 2. What we got here, was a rather awkward entrance for me into Beacon, and me getting to meet up with Ruby!

Ruby: Yay! *Squee of joy*

Yang: And you also met two other girls who seemed to have the hots for you. They did ask you to be on their team after all. :3

Aero: Yeah, hots as in they were just smitten by my appearance. No thank you.

Ruby: Oh! And we got to see your really awesome weapon MonoLuna! Oh I can't wait to see it in action in the next chapter!

Aero: That is true as well. Next chapter we'll definitely be getting a dose of action in for once. Hopefully it'll be good. Chapter three now. Let's see, met up with the headmaster himself, Ozpin, and got set up for my initiation run through the Emerald Forest.

Yang: But before that, you had a hot, steamy encounter with me. ;3

Aero: Yeah, hot and steamy, as in I accidentally ran into you, and that was it. Plus you looked ready to go and rip my head off when I was describing Ruby.

Yang: I was only looking out for my little sis, no trouble! *Hugs Ruby affectionately*

Ruby: Yaaaang! Cut it out! *Embarrassed face*

Aero: Alright, and let's see, and we left off on me getting launched into the forest, setting up the start for part 2. And that about covers it for those chapters.

Yang: Oh hey, what about that mysterious woman who seems like she's stalking you Aero, what's up with that.

Aero: That... I don't know. We'll leave that to our author. Anyway, let's talk some RWBY! Episode 9 came out last week, and everyone was excited as usual. Although the length, once again, became an issue for many. Personally the length doesn't bother me too much, but I'd prefer it if they upped it and added more content.

Yang: Hey, making one episode is hard enough. Making it long, even harder.

Ruby: But hey, aside from that, we're gonna be at episode 10 this week! 10 episodes in and still going strong, its so exciting!RW Aero: Haha, yeah. So let's talk a bit about episode 9. Got a taste of what dorms are like at Beacon, along with how Ruby likes to wake up her teammates, better keep my eye on that. Team RWBY, not the best at making a good looking room. And those bunk beds... oh those bunk beds.

Ruby: That was hard to do! More then you think!

Yang: I second that comment! But it was hella fun!

Aero: I am sure. Anyway, got a bit of humor out of seeing Teams RWBY and JNPR run for class. And in the class, we met the instructor, who a lot of people on certain parts of the net, compared to Excalibur from Soul Eater, which I can totally understand why. AND who I also want to sort of kill for giving Yang that creepy damn glance.

Yang: Awww, you care about me. :3

Ruby: You really are a sweet guy Aero! *Innocent smile*

Aero: Aaaanyway, and during those moments... well, you definitely came off as the lazy one towards school Ruby. I have no idea what you were doing with that balancing act, the sleeping was also expected, but... picking your damn nose!? Come on! Have some class your a lady!

Ruby: It wasn't my fault completely! I was bored! And the animators had a say in that, not me.

Yang: I do have to admit that was gross. But Aero is right Ruby, you are a lady, and should be a little more... well, lady like! Especially if you watnt to get Aero's attention!

Ruby: Waaahh! Yang be quiet! *Blushing while panicking*

Aero: Wait what?

Yang: Oh nothing. :3

Aero: Riiiiiight. Anyway, all what Ruby did pissed Weiss off, and that led to her agreeing to face Edgar- I MEAN, the thing in that cage. God only knows what that thing was. And episode 9 ended there. So! That does it for a recap on the latest RWBY. We would have done episode 1-8, but we really don't have that much time to offer, so we're just gonna do a show regarding each of the latest episodes. Although we may go back to work on episodes, but who knows. But anyway! I think that wraps it up for today. Uh, it was a short first broadcast, but we're just starting out, and hope to do more. Any last words girls?

Ruby: Don't think so.

Yang: I'm good.

Aero: Alright then! Well that's it for today! We'll be back next week to bring info on the next episode of RWBY, which comes out this week, Thursday, the 19th, on Rooster Teeth's website! We should have a new chapter or two up of the fanfic, and next time, we'll talk a little in regards to anime out there. Questions arealso free to be asked, and we'll do our best to answer them. Till then, stay cool everyone!

Ruby: Goodbye!

Yang: Later all!

*End Transmission*

* * *

Announcer: Next week, tune in for our next Beacon Radio Live! broadcast, where Aero will be hosting with everyone's favorite Kitty-Ninja of Team RWBY! For now, goodbye everyone!


	2. Cats, Books, and the Games they Play

Announcer: Heeeeeeello everyone! You're listening to Beacon's very own live radio station! For all you people who are just tuning in, and who are returning, its time for what you have been requesting! After a surge of popularity with its first ever episode last week, we are pleased to present to you, the second episode of Beacon Radio Live! Whoo-hoo!

* * *

*Intro plays*

* * *

Aero: Hello Beacon Academy! We are back, with another episode, of Beacon Radio Live! Haha! Anyway, how's everyone doing today? This is your host Aero Tatsu speaking, back for another weekly update on your everyday topics ranging from RWBY, our fanfic, and other miscellaneous topics that people can just have fun with reading about! Or going nuts about if that's just how they really are. Anyway! Today I only have one extra co-host with me, as Ruby and Yang are busy with their own things for today, but everyone should definitely know today's guest. She can basically be called the third of our Team RWBY, and don't be mistaken, that bow on her head may look like it, but its not cat ears! Or is it? Introducing today's co-host!

Blake: Hello everyone, I'm Blake Belladonna. Nice to meet everyone. And, wait, what's that about cat ears?

Aero: Its a thing with the fandom for RWBY actually. Everyone was under the impression the bow on your head was actually a pair of cat ears. The whole theory became stronger as of late when it was noticed that your bow moved slightly like cat ears during certain episodes.

Blake: Well, that's odd, a bit. I suppose.

Aero: Hey don't blame me, I didn't start the whole theory thing. Anyway, before we start, let me get a few things out of the way! We started Beacon Radio Live! last week on a Tuesday, but we are gonna be starting and doing our show every Sunday now instead to get the most out of every week. Plus we were having issues getting the show started earlier last week, so we had to delay things till Tuesday, but everything is set up perfectly now so we can do our shows on a consistent time frame!

Blake: Seems like its going to be a lot of fun, and I just started on here today. *Smiles*

Aero: Indeed it will be Blake. Anyway! Let's get the show started! To start things out, let's talk the latest episode of RWBY, Pt. 2 of The Badge and The Burden. Despite its short length like previous episodes, this one was actually enjoyed by a lot of people.

Blake: So, the story behind it was following up with Weiss fighting against the Grimm that professor Port had locked up in that cage, which turned out to be a Boarbatusk, but during the conflict, she got distracted by Ruby, lost her weapon, but managed to beat her enemy in the end by regaining her composure despite the distraction she felt that came from Ruby.

Aero: Right, and following that, the two got into an argument over who was a truly better leader, well, at least Weiss got angry at Ruby who she felt hadn't shown any level whatsoever of being a leader, and eventually declared that Ozpin had made a mistake in his decision. From there, both Ruby and Weiss got very good words of wisdom regarding Ozpin's decision from both the headmaster himself, and Port as well, respectively.

Blake: And in the end, both girls made up, with Weiss willing to give Ruby the chance to be a good leader, while she herself prompting to be a better person in the same regard. In the end, things seemed to work out well for both, and the tension between them looks as though its gone.

Aero: Let's hope for good, but anyway, that was episode 10. A short, but very sweet one that finally resolved the tension between two of our teammates who we can only hope will be closer as friends.

Blake: Shall we move on then and talk in regards to the fanfic?

Aero: Yes, lets! We had a massive update on a number of things regarding the fanfic this past week! Three chapters, one of which was a spinoff non-canon chapter, an original concept for a book that contains everything related to the Grimm, and a profile with info regarding my character was also released! Plus, we have a lot of shout outs to do regarding people who are just awesome!

Blake: So, to start off, we have chapter 4 of your initiation, where we start with you entering the Emerald Forest, albeit landing on your leg very hard to the point it hurts. After that, we see you progress through the forest, searching for the relics, only to encounter the mysterious young woman known as Sapphire, who gets, quite close to you physically, much to the annoyance of the two who were watching over you... among few others who heard of what happened.

Aero: Just what is Sapphire's deal in any regard? Who knows. And... wait, what did you say Blake?

Blake: *Non-nonchalantly, but nervously clears throat* A-Ahem, nothing, nothing. Let's move on.

Aero: Hm? Well, alright then. Let's talk the side chapter that occurs, 4.5! Its main topic? Ponies! ... yeah, in this chapter, I find myself coming into contact with two characters from the popular series known as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash, and after an awkward interaction, they ask me to help them find a way to a portal that leads them back home. During the whole trek, we come across Beowolves who attack us, but putting our strength and wit together, we beat them, and in the end, the two manage to get back home. So, Blake, I heard one of the two they mentioned that found them before was Yang, who they called the blonde one... and the black one, who might that have been?

Blake: Uh... w-well... *Looks away with a nervous expression* W-Who knows? *Nervous smile*

Aero: Hmhm, oh indeed, who knows. *Looks at her with a knowing smile*

Blake: A-Anyway! Let's talk about chapter 5. *Tries to regain composure* The whole story with this one essentially put episodes 9 and 10 of RWBY together, but with Aero mixed into the whole thing. Starting from episode 9's beginning, and even going into the humor of decorating our room together. Later then, Aero, knowing of how Ruby and Weiss were on edge over the whole leader issue, following Weiss' fight with the Boarbatusk, goes to find both girls, and gives them his own advice on the means of being a leader, and even, what it means to be on a level different from others. In the end, both girls give their thanks, which makes Aero become closer to both of them.

Aero: But following that, the mysterious Sapphire is shown, doing something unknown that apparently involves me. What that is? We'll have to wait until chapter 6 to see. So much going on, and in such a short time! Now let's move on to something interesting, the Book of the Grimm, a new original idea our author sets up that allows readers to come up with their own original ideas of Grimm that could possibly show up in the fic. Definitely a unique idea.

Blake: And it gives us the chance to possibly fight more Grimm, for better experience and to know of what other kinds exist out there.

Aero: That it does Blake. And also just recently set up was the profile regarding myself, but I'll let it to other people to read about that. I felt if I did so myself, I'd feel like a narcissist.

Blake: So we talked RWBY, the fic. What's next then Aero?

Aero: Hmm... ah yes! Shout outs and questions! Okay, first, let's do the questions. We actually got one! Literally one, and while it may not be a lot, its something at the very least. Okay, a user on named alanjoanwislen asks "can i ask about Blake why Blake always reading why you not become the reader?" Hm, a little hard to understand that one, but it seems as though he's asking why you aren't the host for the show Blake.

Blake: Well, that's only because being a host for the show didn't seem up my alley. In fact, me and the other girls suggested Aero do it since he seemed like the best person for the job, and so far, we've been right.

Aero: Haha, you flatter me too much. But anyway, hope that answers your question alan! Now for shoutouts!

Blake: On of course, to alanjoanwislen for his question. On deviantArt, we're giving shoutouts to user VnixxiR, for her RWBYxMLP 4-Koma that inspired chapter 4.5 of the fanfic. Also to SneaselSawashiro for his comments on the Book of the Grimm, Dustiniz117 for deciding to use the outline of the book for his own original ideas, thank you for asking permission to use it by the way Dust, and finally, Arandompokemonfan, for adding in his own original Grimm ideas for the book. We here at Beacon Radio Live! appreciate your comments, contributions, inspiration, and questions.

Aero: You guys are awesome! We hope you guys do more for us down the road!

Blake: Thank you all. *Smiles*

Aero: Now then, we've gotten past all that. Let's talk a little bit of what's going on in the game world this time! Now to clarify a few things, we aren't gonna talk big business stuff or tell all details regarding what we mention, we're mainly only discussing topics we've heard of that interest us and that we feel anyone should know if interested. So with that said, let's see here. Seems Monster Hunter 4 is by far the best selling game in the long running monster killing series. But it stills poses the question of just what's going to happen to Capcom considering they don't have a lot of money left in the bank.

Blake: Its a great game regardless though.

Aero: I cannot lie about that, it is. Uh, NIS America is planning to announce new titles they will be bringing over to America at the Tokyo Game Show. I don't mean to sound like a fanboy, but my hopes are on the Neptunia Vita remake as well as the Disgaea 4 Vita remake as well.

Blake: The first game for Neptunia didn't really do so well, at least in the states, but it managed to solidify itself with the new gameplay elements in its sequels, and those elements will apparently be present in the Vita remake of game one. Disgaea 4 Return, not much info has been released as to what's new to that, mainly all we know is, its a remake of Disgaea 4 and that its going to be on the PS Vita.

Aero: I'll buy it regardless. Continuing in the Vita news, a new project regarding Gravity Rush has been announced! A sequel was indefinite in the eyes of many though considering it left off on a really bad cliffhanger ending that didn't wrap up any particular story elements in the first game.

Blake: It was a wonderful game regardless.

Aero: The way it was, I agree. Oh! And here's something I definitely wanted to talk about. The recently announced, Soul Sacrifice Delta. Its an apparent sequel to the original Soul Sacrifice on the Vita, but its set add new elements to the game. One of the biggest things I noticed though was its inclusion of characters and monsters based on Grimm lore, obviously Brothers Grimm. But what got my attention, was the fact we have a Red Riding Hood character who can be an ally, and a monster based on Snow White... so, was I the only one who noted this came sometime after RWBY just recently started, and two of the characters of said series are also based on said fairy tale characters?

Blake: *Tries to hold in laughter* It definitely doesn't seem like a coincidence.

Aero: No it does not! And to wrap this up, Monster Hunter is finally getting a game on the Vita, though presumed to be an online one, and finally, Sega essentially now owns Atlus! If any of you want to know more about that, you'll have to search for the info, because we are just about out of time.

Blake: Today was fun, and I hope to be involved in future episodes, but for now, we have to see goodbye till next week everyone. Hope you enjoyed today's episode.

Aero: We sure do! Thanks to our awesome contributors again, hope to see more from you, and thanks to everyone who is still tuning in! We'll see you next week! *Thumbs up with wink and smile*

Blake: Goodbye for now. *Smiles and waves*

* * *

...

Aero: So Blake, is the bow really cat ears or not? I'm really curious to know.

Blake: Wha? I already said it wasn't.

Aero: So would it be okay if I touched to find out? *Reaches for her bow*

Blake: W-Wait what!? N-No! Stop! Don- AH! *Blushes madly as Aero plays with the bow*

Aero: Oooh, nice reaction. And yet you said they weren't cat ears. Heheh, Kuudere's are so fun to mess with once you know what buttons to press on them. *Grins as he continues playing with the bow*

Blake: A-Ah! Aero, c-cut it out! N-Nya! *Slaps a hand over her mouth, blushing still*

Aero: ... Oh ho this is gonna be more fun then I thought. *3

Blake: *Blushing madly embarrassed still* Y-You're a fiend Aero!

*End Transmission*

* * *

Announcer: Ah, young love is so interesting sometime, don't you think so viewers? Anyway, tune in next week everyone for another episode of Beacon Radio Live! where hopefully, Blake will be back despite what's, going on in the broadcast room right now, and where Weiss will also finally be joining in! Until then everyone!


	3. As Simple as Black and White

Announcer: So you all are hearing my voice right? Then you should know what time it is! Beacon. Radio. Live!

* * *

*Intro Plays*

* * *

Weiss: ... huh? Wait, did we start already? O-Oh jeez uhm! H-Hey Aero! The show is starting already! What exactly are you doing!? We need the host, and that's you!

Aero: It started? Oh boy, just start the show for us Weiss, I need to get Blake! *Leaves*

Weiss: What!? But I'm just a co-host! ... ugh, fine. Good evening everyone. Let me be the first to apologize that we're starting our third episode like this. Aero had to run and get Blake who left to go and do something, I really don't know what. Anyway, I'm Weiss Schnee, and I'm one of the co-hosts for today's episode. As I said before, today is our third episode of Beacon Radio Live!, and it looks like today's is chock full of things to discuss. We have 4 new chapters from the still ongoing fanfic Requiem of DarknessxRWBY, a new episode of the official RWBY series to discuss, and we have a number of questions from people like you, are devoted listeners today as well! We're also gonna be discussing more various kinds of topics regarding video games, and even anime today, so its bound to be a fun episode.

Aero: *Walks in with Blake behind him* Ay jeez, sorry about that Weiss. Blake was off... uh, well, she was busy doing something, let's just leave it at that. *nervous smile*

Blake: Sorry, but it was really important.

Weiss: Ugh, its fine, its fine, let's just get the show started. I already mentioned what we're discussing so let's just pick it up from there. *Annoyed expression*

Aero: Ahaha, right then. Anyway, evening to everyone at Beacon! Aero here, once again bringing you the latest updates regarding everything you should already be aware of! I have with me at the studio here, once again, Blake Belladonna, and also with us today is our lovely Snow Princess of Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee whom you should already be familiar with.

Weiss: What kind of nickname is Snow Princess!?

Aero: Schnee? Snow? And you're the heiress of your family's company, so you're practically a princess.

Weiss: ... *embarrassed* O-Oh, I guess that makes sense. Warn me next time you're gonna say that though.

Aero: 'She is so Tsundere.' Anyway! Let's talk some RWBY... or, what we CAN at least call it. Not trying to insult the series, but this past week's episode was one of the shortest ever, and that's even after and before you cut the opening and ending credits out.

Blake: But it did open eyes on a few things. Like the aspects of how Aura is affected in battle. The reveal of the Vytal Festival that everyone even now is still excited over. We even had a Faunus character appear, if not for the first time.

Aero: Yeah and the poor girl was bullied by the indefinite leader of Team Douche-Bag, Cardin Winchester, who as it was shown, has also been bullying Jaune. Definitely not the nicest guy you'll meet at Beacon.

Weiss: *Scoffs* That's an understatement. The guys just a nasty brute the way he treated both Velvet and Jaune.

Aero: And he's no better in the fic. But that's about as much we can talk of regarding the latest episode. There were a few other things here and there, but most of what we mentioned can be summed up as the highlights. Anyway, speaking of the fic, we have FOUR chapters to go through.

Blake: Starting with chapter six, the story moves to focus on Aero, who starts to have various recurring nightmares that are both strained from his memories, and maybe even something more when he has a nightmare involving the death of everyone on our team, save for him. Sapphire appears to try and mess with him as well at some point by tempting him, but her antics are put to a stop when Yang shows up, who also nearly goes into a rage when Sapphire messes with her hair a bit. In the end, Aero decides to share his past with us, so as to see if that will both stop the nightmares, and bring him closer to us as friends and a team, which it does. *smiles*

Aero: In chapter seven, I share a very heavy story with the girls about my past, describing with as much detail the kinds of things that went on in my life, from being a Dhampir, to also being a gods descendant, to having to fight nearly every day in my life to protect everyone I care for. At the end of it, the girls each share their respect for me, seeing me in a new light, and we all grow closer as a team. Ruby herself though decides to personally share how she feels about what she felt, but Yang takes it as a confession, which leads to her, Blake, and Weiss leaving for a moment... only to collapse into the room along with Team JNPR, having listened in on our conversation through the door, much to my and Ruby's embarrassment. But when all was said and done, we were greeted to Sapphire who was outside the academy, speaking to a new mysterious woman named Schwarza, both talking about some sort of plan. Mysterious, isn't it?

Weiss: Chapter eight was one of the biggest, and continued from chapter seven. After getting out of a boring class lesson, we as a team decided to try and pass the time by doing anything leisure filled. However, after a run in with Sapphire, Aero tries to return to our dorm room, only to catch sight of a Grimm heading for Beacon. After informing us of the situation, we all headed out, but Aero reached the front of the academy first, where he encountered the new woman, Schwarza, who proved to be a strong opponent, but also a loose cannon should she never get the things she wants, or just get anything to go her way. Eventually she let a Suzaku pick up where she left off, and as a team, we worked together, combining our abilities to bring it down. At the end though, we saw that there was conflict between both Sapphire and Schwarza, and the latter herself seemed to be planning some form of deceit to betray her supposed ally. I will say I am curious to know what could be going on. *quietly then* But I'm not too keen on what Sapphire wants with Aero possibly.

Aero: What Weiss?

Weiss: N-Nothing! Move on!

Aero: So anyway, chapter nine, where I wasn't in the best of moods unfortunately considering certain events that had played out. Even though the others tried to cheer me up, I still couldn't get back into my usual high spirits, and it was only made worse by Cardin who decided to be an actual jerk to me, but I put him in his place for the moment as it was. Later on, I found myself meeting with Sapphire, who I decided it was best to ask question regarding herself, but she would only say so much. Possibly the biggest moment that occurred from all that was when I asked her to take her hood off, which she did, and I'll admit she wasn't half bad looking.

Blake and Weiss: ... *Neither say anything or make a sound*

Aero: ... uh... okay, moving on I guess. 'I think I probably shouldn't have said that' After that, Sapphire eventually revealed she was in league with Shwarza, and thus, making it clear she was my enemy. But even as I tried to ask her more questions, she ignored me, and left, leaving me a confused mess. But at the end, someone was apparently watching from the Shadows. But who? We'll have to wait till the next chapter! Which probably won't be till next week since chapter nine synced up with episode 11, and if episode 12 is a part 2 to the former, well, yeah. All kinds of confusing stuff.

Weiss: So that about wraps up all of the usual content. What's next on the agenda? Questions?

Aero: Yes! And boy a lot of them! Three users on gave us a nice amount of questions that pertain to all of us, and boy are they some good ones.

Blake: Well let's get started then. We have two questions from user Phoenix-Warrior93. The first one is for all of Team RWBY, and the question is "Watch any anime?". Well, for my answer, I have watched some, but nothing to grand. It interests me, but I have my doubts of being too far into it. I've heard some negative things regarding its fandom.

Weiss: Hm, well, I've watched a good amount too, especially considering certain places I've visited with my family. But I've never really had the chance to get, into, a series completely. Its an interesting concept though since there are a variety of series that can interest anyone though. *smiles*

Aero: So Ruby and Yang are not here today, but I managed to reach them and ask them the question, and I got their answers through a voice recording. Here it is.

Ruby (Via Recording): Yeah! I've watched a lot of it before! Its really cool! And when there are those ones where there's so many different kinds of weapons? OH, MAN! I sometimes almost wish I could see it all with my own eyes! *Squeals of joy*

Yang (Via Recording): Yeah, I've watched it before! I really like the ones where there tends to be a lot of action going on, big fights, swords, all that awesome stuff! But those ones I've seen with comedy always are fun too! I always get a good laugh out of them! *Chuckling*

Aero: So there you have it. And I've always enjoyed it myself, gotten into a variety of series, and always enjoyed them. So that answers that question. Next one! Continuing from the same user, this one is for you Blake and Weiss. The question is "If you met Roronoa Zoro (One Piece), would you fight him?". Ah, yes, the three blade using Samurai character from one of the longest running series yet. So, girls? Your answers?

Blake: Hm, well, if it'd be an interesting fight maybe, or at least one for a good spar. But nothing beyond those reasons.

Weiss: To test his skills against my own most likely. Its good to match your skills against anothers after all when you have the chance.

Aero: Alright then! Hope that answers your question for now Phoenix, and thank you for your contributions! Next set of questions come from a user, oh! Its alanjoanwislen again! He asked one previously too! So, let's see, we have one for Weiss and Yang. For Weiss, your question is "For Weiss, I gonna ask something why you so tsundere?". ... dude, you are awesome.

Weiss: W-What kind of question is that to ask me!? I don't even know what that means! Stupid! *Embarrassment and blushing*

Aero: Its a category of character who act cold and hard to get on the outside, but can also be very sweet and caring on the inside, which I definitely see you as. *Smirk*

Weiss: W... Wha!? O/O D-Damn it Aero! Your messing up my composure!

Aero: Surrrre I am. Heheh. Anyway, not really an answer, but I think that gets the point across. She's Tsundere just cause alan. Next question was for Yang, and it was "Yang, why you so overprotective about your hair? Is that something about your hair like super power or something?" And like before, Yang isn't here today, but I asked her personally beforehand, and have her answer here via recording again.

Yang (Via Recording): Hm, I wouldn't say its cause of some super power. More so, just because a woman's hair is her crown as they say. I don't see myself as royalty, no way, but I've always been proud of it, so I try to keep it protected as best as possible. Which is why I blew Junior and those Ursa's to bit when they pulled some of it out. *Grumbles*

Aero: I honestly don't blame her for taking her hair so seriously. I've seen it personally, and its something else. But anyway, hope that answers your question for this time alan! Let's keep it going. The next questions come from user christopherweeblingjr. Both for our co-hosts again. Let's start with Weiss. Your question is "Opinion on Red Snow or White Rose or what ever the fuck we're calling RubyXWeiss?". ... oh boy, here we go. A question involving the fandom.

Weiss: Wait, RubyxWeiss? That's me and Ruby, right? But, what does the x mean?

Aero: It's, uh... its a thing people do when they pair together two characters... romantically.

Weiss: ... r... ROMANTICALLY!? What in the world!? That... THAT'S JUST WEIRD! And we're both girls! I'll admit we've become friendly, but not THAT FRIENDLY!

Aero: Yeah, that's the reaction I was expecting to hear really. Blake's question is "Why do you NEVER take your bow off?". Oh ho, nice one.

Blake: Why? Well... I have my reasons. Its not like I'm hiding something though, really.

Aero: Yeah, you have nothing to hide, not after last weeks episode.

Blake: NAH! B-Be quiet about that Aero! You fiend! /;

Weiss: Wait... what did you two do in LAST weeks episode?

Aero: At the end I played with Blake's bow, she got embarrassed, and she even went Nya like a cat. It was hella cute. *Satisfied smirk*

Weiss: W-What!? What in the world Aero, are you more perverted then even I THOUGHT!?

Aero: How rude. I may be a guy, but I'm not so much a pervert that you might think.

Weiss: So then how bad are you of one?

Aero: Well... I do have my tastes in women, and certain fetishes, though only a few.

Weiss: Such as?

Aero: ... you're, really asking me to tell them on live radio? Hah, fine. Uh, let's see... uh, I do like that whole thing with girls with animal ears, preferably cat ears, especially if the fur is black. And no, that's not because of the whole fandom thing regarding Blake.

Blake: *Her ears, not the bow, perk up at what he mentions, and she clenches her fist as if in victory*

Aero: Uh, let's see, I also discovered I have a thing for girls who wear red, and oddly enough, I also like blondes, though not the stereotypical stupid type, more so the kind who are clever and smart, even have a bit of a wild side at best.

*Elsewhere, Ruby and Yang who are also listening do the same as Blake, clenching their fists in what they see as victory, Ruby at the wearing red remark, and Yang at the blonde comment*

Aero: Oh! And I do like girls who, how should I put this... have some, but not a whole lot going on up there in the chest area? For lack of a better way to put it I guess.

Weiss: *She does the same as the others*

* * *

Announcer: Goodness, I sense tension in the air. He doesn't realize that all those things happen to pertain to the girls he has been working with all this time. *Giggles*

* * *

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang: *Each of them think the same thing almost at the same time* 'ADVANTAGE GET.'

Aero: ... why does it feel like there's this real high level of awkwardness in the air? Well, never mind. Ladies shall we move on?

Weiss: Yes! Let's. *Has perked up*

Blake: Let's indeed. *Also looks more perky*

Aero: Well alright then, good to see you're both looking happier about this. Time for some news in the game world! This last week, we got our first looks at the upcoming "sequel" to the well know Persona 4 Arena game, or in Japan, Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena. This time though, its called Persona 4 The Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold. Damn that's a mouthful. We have two more characters from the original Persona 3 game coming back as playable characters, and new challenger, named Shou Minazuki. Looks to be a helluva time.

Blake: The first game was a real thrill, and this one just looks even better.

Weiss: Speaking of Persona, didn't Atlus recently put up a new website that has the Persona logo on it? Apparently, there isn't much on it at the moment, but there are three mysterious boxes, the background is colored red, and it says no info will be released until November 24th.

Aero: Many fans though are already speculating its the long and really desired, Persona 5. What do you think Beacon? Could it be?

Blake: I look forward to seeing what they release. Amidst all that, there was also some more info released regarding the upcoming Soul Sacrifice Delta, with better looks at some of the new monsters and such. Its looking more and more impressive.

Weiss: On a different note, there is still more coming regarding the upcoming game Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, and... can I be the first to say? Really? A BUNNY GIRL outfit? Of all the things, really.

Aero: *sigh* Honestly, I'm a little upset their doing this. They are turning a once pretty cool character to a sexual object almost with all these skimpy outfits.

Blake: A crying shame.

Aero: Getting away from that, there is also the recently announced Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax game. A fighting game that pits characters from popular Degenki Bunko series against Sega characters as well. Not much is known about it at the moment, but I am really curious to see what it will be available on!

Weiss: Pokemon X and Y are also almost here as September draws to a close, and I'm sure everyone is excited about that. Not too sure what's going on with those Nintendo 2DS' though.

Blake: I think that will wrap it up for talk of games. Shall we talk anime?  
Aero: Yes let's! Speaking of Pokemon, it was recently announced the new Pokemon Origins 4-episode anime special which goes back to the Kanto region for the original story that comes from the games and even the manga will also be streamed in America. No one is sure about if it'll be dubbed or not though. Uh, aside from that... anything else?

Blake: For anime series that are real notable, not much. Anything else we could mention would probably not be known too well by our viewers.

Weiss: Besides, I think its about time to wrap up today's episode, don't you all think so?

Aero: Unfortunately so. Sorry to say this Beacon, but today's episode is done! But we'll be back next week like always! And don't forget to submit us your questions!

Blake: Hope to see everyone next week. *Smiles*

Weiss: Hope you all enjoyed the show. Goodbye for now. *Smiles*  
All three: Till next time!

* * *

*End Transmission*

* * *

Aero: Well, I'm gonna now. Catch ya later girls. *Leaves the room*

Weiss: Alright then.

Blake: We'll see you later.

*silence*

Weiss: 'I have an advantage.'

Blake: 'But so do the others.'

Ruby: *Elsewhere* 'I can't mess this chance up.'

Yang: *Elsewhere* 'Gotta act while I still can.'

All Four: *Almost at the same time* 'I'll make him notice me.'

* * *

Aero: ACHOO! *Sniff* What the? Am I getting sick...? *Shrugs* Ah well. *Continues on*

* * *

Announcer: Oh my, it seems some things outside the fic are beginning to brew up. I wonder how this will turn out. But anyway, we've got something interesting for you all! Next weeks episode, we'll be touring around the campus of Beacon itself, with all of Team RWBY! We hope before that time we'll get some interesting questions and more! Until then everyone!


	4. Special Message

Announcer: Hey everyone! This just in, we have a special message coming in from the Beacon Radio Live! studio! Apparently, Aero, who is with Ruby, want to give you a special detailed message on what's going on in the next session!

* * *

*Feed Connecting... Feed Connecting... Feed Connected*

* * *

Aero: Connected? Good! Everyone at Beacon! Good evening! Its Aero again, but not for the usual session! Actually, I wanted to mention and give you guys an idea on what's going on in the next session! Basically, we'll be touring around the campus of Beacon Academy, and as such, won't be in the studio. But fret not everyone! We'll be answering all your questions, and boy have we gotten a lot of them!

Ruby: So, one of the other reasons we're also mentioning this is because we'll be meeting up with a lot of familiar faces as we traverse Beacon, so if you had questions for people like, say Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Velvet, or anyone else, this would be the right time to ask! If no questions at all, don't worry, no one's feelings will be hurt, but it'd be awesome if you'd ask them questions to aside from just us!

Aero: Precisely! Jaune is actually gonna be acting as our cameraman during the session, so he'll be around for sure. But aside from that, that's one part of our special message! Another thing. We got a tip from our announcer that one question we got on pertained to a fanfic that was, more or less, NSFW. Now, we did say we pertain against asking personal questions, but asking about stuff like that miiiight be a little much. We won't hesitate to answer questions about it, and no, we haven't read what it is, but just be careful with what you ask about, kay guys?

Ruby: OH! We also figured we would mention, that in our next session, we'll be talking about a new fanfic that our author has released! It just barely started, and we understand not many people are reading it since it pertains to future events of the main fanfic, but still, we encourage everyone to give it a slight read at least. This isn't promotional stuff guys, we're just saying.

Aero: Now to wrap this up, we actually have one little question we want to ask. Our author has tossed around the topic of doing a live recorded recap session, but, we're unsure if the idea is something that should done really. Thoughts anyone, you tell us. Anyway! That's it for now! We'll see you in the next session!

Ruby: Bye for now everyone!

* * *

*Feed Disconnected*

* * *

Announcer: And there you have it everyone! Your chance to ask even more questions is now set up! See you all on Sunday!


	5. Live at Beacon! An Unexpected Twist!

Announcer: Eeeeeveryone! You know what day it is! And so you should know what's to come! But today's a special episode! Its the first live video recording! Let's tune into the fun now!

* * *

*Intro plays*

*Connecting to Video Feed for Beacon Radio Live*

*Connected*

* * *

Aero: Are we patched through?

Jaune: *Holding the camera* Yeah, should be good to go.

Aero: Alright then! Beacon Academy! Well, you should know by now what this is. Its, Beacon Radio Live! And today's episode could not be a better one! You're seeing live video feed now as we in today's episode will take a tour of the campus, while at the same time, doing our usual regular show! This is the first ever Beacon Radio Live, Live Video Airing! With today's episode as well, we needed a camerman to help follow us around as we do our usual work, and who better to choose then good ole Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR!

Jaune: *Off camera* Eheh, hey everyone, glad to help out.

Aero: Don't worry bud, you'll be getting some screen time for sure today. Anyway! First off, GIRLS! The show started! We need the co-hosts!

Ruby: We're here! We're here! *Appears on camera with the other remaining members of Team RWBY*

Yang: Sorry for the hold up there Aero! We just had a few last things to set up.

Aero: I'm sure considering this is our biggest episode yet since we started. As you all can see, we have all four of our lovely co-hosts since Session 1 with us today instead of just two of them! Simply because, this episode is big enough for us all. Plus we have a lot of questions to be answering today.

Blake: We have some stemming from both sites this time even, deviantArt, and FanFiction.

Weiss: I hope none of them are embarrassing like last weeks episodes though.

Aero: You were the only one that got such a question Weiss. *Chuckles*

Weiss: T-That's besides the point!

Aero: Heheh. Anyway, time is a wasting folks, so let's get this show on the road!

Everyone: Banzai!

Weiss: I can't believe we did that line again.

* * *

Location: Classrooms

* * *

Aero: First stop we'll do is the classrooms. Since there aren't any actual classes today, we've been given the okay to do a stop here. Of course, you've probably already seen enough of these classrooms thanks to past RWBY episodes, but we figured, why not right?

Ruby: There's not a lot we can show aside from, well, the seats, or the board... and the teachers desk... uhm, what else?

Yang: What else can we show? Its just as boring when the lectures are going on. And there isn't even a lecture!

Weiss: Maybe if you payed more attention during said lectures, you wouldn't be so bored.

Blake: Uh, you guys, we should be focusing more on the show.

Aero: Thank you Blake. Let's get our first part of the show done! RWBY Review! Our latest episode, Jaunedice Part 2, was a pretty interesting one, considering, we had one hell of a twist revealed at the end!

Ruby: But the way it was at the beginning. Can I ask everyone, was anyone able to actually keep up with where professor Oobleck went at every second? Cause I got dizzy after a while.

Yang: I swear the guy must have been high up with the coffee or something if that's what he was drinking!

Weiss: Aside from that, we had a little bit more light shed on the Faunus, even in regards to discrimination. I felt rather bad for Velvet when I saw her raise her hand so reluctantly when it was asked if any Faunus had been discriminated against.

Blake: It feels almost like an insult that Cardin was also in the classroom at that time too.

Aero: Yes yes... we REALLY need to break his legs don't we?

All Four: Agreed.

Aero: I'll talk to Nora about that later but anyway! Moving on with the episode, we had a moment occur between both Jaune and Pyrrha, but not in the way everyone expected.

Jaune: Wait, was everyone expecting something else?

Aero: Don't worry about it. Anyway, Pyrrha offered assistance to Jaune in the form of training, but he refused, not wanting to be helped that much, and instead do things his own way. We also get an interesting truth out of our good leader, learning he didn't get into Beacon in any of the usual ways, and instead, using a fradulent manner via transcripts. As if it couldn't get worse then that right? But after Pyrrha leaves, all doesn't end well at all when Cardin shows up revealing he had overheard everything, and uses the information to blackmail Jaune into doing his school work, lest he tell of the leader's secret. Any comments our dear leader?

Jaune: Huh? Uh, but, I don't think I should. Plus, this is non-canon, right?

Aero: Sure it is bro. *Smiles* Anyway, let's move on with the tour, and our show!

Ruby and Yang: Onward! *Pointing forward with smiles*

Weiss: This is gonna be a long episode.

Aero: Be a little happy at best Snow Angel, you might like what's mentioned next. *Smirks*

Weiss: Huh?

* * *

Location: Dining Hall

* * *

Aero: So here we are at the dining hall! Seen mainly in episode 11, now we're here as part of our little tour!

Ruby: There are some people around, but I don't think they'll mind us.

Yang: They'll probably try to video bomb or something. But whatever. Not like it matters.

Weiss: Like before, not much to show, but its the thought that counts.

Blake: So now we get into talk over the fanfic... actually, we have two now, the second of which I have no info on.

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss: Wait we do?

Aero: Ahem, uh, yes, we do actually. In the latest turn of events, our author published a new fanfic. A sort of, future events spin-off type thing, in which I am depicted pairing up with, well, one of you... *Sweatdrops*

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake: ... which one of us?

Aero: 'Crap, here we go.' Uh, the future events fanfic has me paired with... Weiss.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake: *Turn to the heiress* ...

Weiss: Me!? W-With Aero!? But, I mean, why!?

Aero: Apparently it was on a whim. The idea came suddenly, and our author went with it, and as a result we got... a chapter filled with hurt, but comfort, and even romance... hoh boy.

Weiss: Uh... o-okay, this is completely unexpected. *In the back of her head however* 'I have never been more happy to be alive then now!'

Ruby: Let's, skip this one and talk the original fic, shall we?

Yang: Please.

Blake: Agreed.

Aero: Soooo, yeah. The latest chapters of the original fic, 10 and 11. In chapter 10, the events of episode 11 play out, sort of, with mainly myself overhearing the conversation of how Jaune actually got into Beacon. From there, things don't get much better. I take a walk, try to calm down... and then I find out Cardin the douchebag framed me for being a possible traitor by showing Ozpin a photo of me talking to Sapphire. Needless to say...

Yang: Aero went full on Rage God on his ass! Literally!

Ruby: It was so cool! Almost like seeing a cool looking weapon!

Weiss: For you at least. But it was amazing to see Aero has more to him then we thought.

Blake: A bigger badass then before?

Aero: ... girls, really? *Embarrassed*

*Meow!*

Aero: *Topaz is now laying on Aero's head* Oh, well look who it is. And we were just about to talk about you Topaz.

Ruby: Yay! Topaz is here! *Picks up the kitten and plays with her*

Aero: And said kitten is the topic of our next chapter. In chapter 12, Blake brings a little friend along with her to the dorm to shelter her from the rain. Needless to say, hilarity ensues as we try to keep the little ball of fluff a secret from everyone.

Blake: Professor Ozpin caught us with her, but then he was kind enough to let us keep her.

Yang: And theeeeen... in the end you two shared a very close moment. *grins*

Aero: *Pulls a knife from his vest* Don't make me use this Yang.

Blake: I-It wasn't that intimate of a moment. *Blush*

Yang: Intimate enough you fell asleep on his shoulde- *Gets a knife stuck into her forehead* Ah. *Falls over*

Aero: LIKE I SAID! *Has more knives at the ready*

Blake: *Blushing furiously*

Jaune: This is getting, awkward.

Weiss: Uh... a-anyway, let's, continue with the tour okay?

* * *

Location: Courtyard

* * *

Aero: Okaaaay! After all of that, now we're here at the courtyard. Still a lot of people around, but that's okay.

Ruby: *Holding Topaz in her arms* So I guess we do questions now?

Yang: There's a lot this week, so I'd say yes to that.

Aero: Let's then! Let's go in order of our team for the questions. Starting with Ruby!

Ruby: Heheh~ *Holding Topaz still, who mews happily*

Aero: Okay, we have questions for you from users on FanFiction, alanjoanwislen, our most valuable questioner, RPR, a new face, and christopherweeblingjr, another veteran questioner. First question, from alan, "Do you hate raisin?".

Ruby: As in, in cookies? Yes, very much. Blech!

Aero: I think a certain 4-Koma definitely confirmed that too. Next question! From RPR, the question is "What is your favorite snack besides cookies if there were?".

Ruby: Hmm, well... I guess, sweet things really? I don't have any specifics.

Yang: You'll get fat if you keep eating sweet stuff only sis.

Ruby: Boooo~ *Pouty face*

Aero: Heheh. Anyway, for the last question from christopher, it is "Your thoughts on White Rose/ Red Snow/Pink/WeissXRuby/RubyXWeiss/Other pairing names for Ruby and Weiss?"... oh boy.

Weiss: Oh god not this again. *Facepalms*

Yang: Waaai wai wai wait! White Rose? Red Snow? Pink? RubyxWeiss? Is this a question related to thoughts on a romantic pairing type thing?

Aero: Yes, its a popular thing within the fandom of series to pair two characters together. For most of RWBY, its RubyxWeiss, and even BlakexYang. They call it Yuri if you didn't know

Yang: Wha, ME AND BLAKE!? The hell!?

Blake: ... I... have no comment on that.

Ruby: Uhm, I just have one question.

Aero: What is it?

Ruby: What is this, White Rose, stuff you are talking about. Also, what's Yuri?

Everyone except Ruby: ...

Aero: You are so innocent. Sorry christopher, but she has no idea how to answer.

Ruby: ?

Yang: Let's move on please, this is getting weird. Uh, the next questions we got are for Blake. The first one comes from FanFiction user Brafez Senior, and its not really in the form of a question, so I'll say it as one, "What kind of book is Ninja's of Love?". Oh yeah, that one book. Answer Blake?

Blake: ... I'd, prefer not to. Please.

Aero: Why not?

Blake: Personal reasons. Thank you. *Slight blush*

Yang: Well that got blocked. Next question, oh, its for me and Blake. Its from Brafez again. The question is, "What do you think about the drawing "Broken" by VnixxiR on deiviantArt?" An image? Alright, let's pull that up.

Aero: Got it here. *Tablet out with image up* ... oh... wow.

Blake and Yang: *Checks the image* ...

Ruby and Weiss: *Also look* ...

Yang: I... this...

Blake: ... I'm... not sure how to react to this image...

Ruby: This... this is a really sad looking image... I mean emotionally...

Weiss: I, think we should continue before we all end up in tears.

Aero: Uh, yeah, lets do that, next question! Let's see, here's another for Yang from christopher. "Do you care for your hair more then Ruby?". Wow, that's a big one.

Yang: Okay, I might take pride in my hair a lot, you've probably seen that, but I would never put it before my little sis, got it? If its a life or death situation, my hair will grow back, but I couldn't replace losing Ruby. *Hugs her sis*

Ruby: Y-Yang, stop.

Aero: Touching. Hope that answers your question christopher! Okay, next... ah! Jaune gimme the camera! *Takes the camera from Jaune and points it at him*

Jaune: *On screen* Wait, wha? What's going on?

Aero: This next question is for you. Its from Brafez again, and the question is "Why are you so naive?" He also says to not worry about Cardin, but for now, the question.

Jaune: Naive? Is this about how I don't have any experience with fighting? Jeez man, its not like I don't try at least. I don't know why I'm naive if at all, I'm just inexperienced alright? Man, wasn't expecting to get that kind of question.

Aero: *Hands camera back to Jaune* Well that was an interesting one. Anyway, we still have more questions! Here's one from a deviantArt user named sailormarsfan1702. Its a question for the group actually, and it is, "I've heard people been saying that RWBY could be considered an anime. Your thoughts?". AH, good one. For me, I wouldn't consider it as such. It has its influences, but it isn't actually an anime. Otherwise it would have had a Japanese dub to it probably.

Ruby: Yeah, kinda agree to with that. It seems like an anime at first, but then you start to see it really isn't. It looks like it though. *Still has Topaz in her arms, who is sleeping soundly*

Yang: I think we all agree on that really. Weiss, Blake?

Blake and Weiss: *Nods*

Aero: So there you have it! Another question he asked was, "Have you heard about the new shonen jump victory versus game coming out and would you play it?". Ah, I've heard of it. Sounds interesting enough I'd give it a shot, sure.

Weiss: I don't play a lot of games, so I can't say for sure.

Blake: I have played some games here and there, and have heard of it, so I guess it'd be interesting to try.

Ruby and Yang: Heard of it, and we'd play it!

Aero: Answering as a pair huh? And Weiss is the oddball out. Well, the question was an odd one, but that's okay. What next... ah, here's a question from an anonymous user. His question is for the girls, and it is, "What do you think of the fanfiction, bloodstained chessboard?". A question regarding a fanfic? Alright, lemme see here... *Pulls it up on his tablet and reads over the chapters* ...

Ruby: Aero?

Yang: Uh, you okay?

*Both girls read over the various chapters Aero has brought up*

Ruby and Yang: ...

Weiss: Oh god, I have a bad feeling about this. *Reluctantly reads over the fanfic as well*

Blake: *Does the same*

Jaune: ... uh, guys?

Aero: *Turns tablet off* ... opinions?

Ruby: ... It was... I can't even think of anything to say...

Yang: Just... I-I don't... no...

Weiss: I was described like a pervert... good god...

Blake: ... just no...

Aero: Anon-san, never again okay? Thank you.

Ruby: A-Anyway! The next questions we have are actually for Aero!

Aero: Wait really? For me? Wow, alright then. Shoot.

Ruby: Uhm, let's see. The first question we have is from an anonymous user again, hopefully not anything like before. It reads, "What dignified Aero to want to help others in the first place anyways? What made him want to protect them?".

Aero: Ah, that kind of question huh? Well to answer, the desire to help people came because I never grew up with a father. I wanted to help my family really and protect them, and at the same time, I started helping with anything possible that I could do for my age. Since the day it began, that's how I've been, and it doesn't really matter who it is, I'll help them in any way possible as long as it isn't something that would harm others or cause chaos. So really, in short, I help others because its something I want to do, and my desire to protect them is because I care for all my friends, family, companions, anyone really. Hope that answers your question second anon-san. *Smile*

Weiss: A great answer if I ever heard one like it.

Ruby: Heheh. The next question is from RPR again. He asks, "Aero if...i mean if you and Vergil from DMC were gonna fight who did you think gonna win?".

Aero: Devil May Cry's Vergil? Hm, interesting. Well, considering we come from bloodlines of powerful beings that aren't human, its tough to say. We're both skilled warriors, not to brag about myself, its just what people say about me.

Yang: And yet its so true. *Grin*

Aero: Riiiight. But anyway, I'd call it an even match if we weren't using our full power. If we were, it still be even I think. Hope that answers your question RPR. Now the last question finally! Whew! Thank goodness, so many today. Let's see... oh, its from alan again. It reads, Aero, do you like someone... from... Team... RWBY...

All Four Girls: ...

Jaune: Ooooooh crap.

Aero: Uh... c-can was skip this o-

All Four Girls: NO.

Aero: Eep! Uh! T-Thaaaaaaaat's... e-eheheh! Uh...

Ruby: Come on Aero, how hard can it be to answer?

Yang: He's only asking if you like one of us.

Weiss: So which one is it?

Blake: We really want to know the answer.

Jaune: 'Holy crap he's cornered!'

Aero: *GULP* Uuuhhh... I-I... *Mind jumbling around thoughts* none of you are gonna let me go till I say, are you?

All Four Girls: Nope.

Aero: ... god kill me now please... of all the questions... ya know what? Screw it! I don't care anymore! Ruby AND Yang! There I said it! Happy everyone!?

*Turns away embarrassed*

Ruby: ... w-wait, both, me and Yang!? H-Huh!? R-Really!? *Blushing furiously*

Yang: So, going for a sister two-fer huh Aero? Something about that... I like it almost. *Smirks mischievously*

Weiss: *Sigh* Why am I not surprised?

Blake: I saw it coming from the start really.

Aero: *Puts arms around both sisters* So there! You all know now! So deal with it!

Ruby: *Blushing with steam coming from head*

Yang: *Blushing but smiling* I like where this is going!

Aero: Don't make me stick a knife in your forehead again. Now be quiet... ugh, should we continue the show as it is now?

Jaune: Uh, considering you just spilled your feelings on live radio... you can if you want. *Sweatdrop with nervous smile*

Aero: *Releases both girls* Onward to the dorms!

Ruby: *Shakes head* Uh, Yang... did, that really just happen? *blush*

Yang: It sure did sis. It sure did. *smirks*

Weiss: Move it or lose it you two. *Pushes them along*

Blake: The show must go on.

Aero: 'I hope your happy alan.' *Blushes*

* * *

Location: Dorms

* * *

Aero: So, despite that, ahem, show of emotion before, we still are continuing on. Last stop for today's episode, the dorms. And right now we're at the rooms for both Team RWBY and JNPR. And no, no one is getting a peak inside, cause personal stuff, clothing, all that.

Ruby: So, the last stuff to do today is, game and any possible anime updates?

Yang: Some good stuff happened though in the last week!

Aero: That it did! For one thing, two games that were really doing well on KickStarter got fully funded, Mighty No. 9 and Shantae 1/2 Genie Hero! Personally, the former is the one I look forward to most since it met every possible stretch goal, meaning it'll have tons of content.

Weiss: I was impressed still by how it reached its necessary funding in just one day. The fanbase is pretty impressive.

Blake: The fans are what make series like that stay alive.

Yang: Hey, hey Aero? But in terms of fighting games, its gotta be that, right? *grins*

Aero: I think I know what you mean. *smirks*

Aero and Yang: *In dramatic voices* PERSONA 4: THE ULTIMAX ULTRA SUPLEX HOLD! WHOO!

Ruby: Yeeeah!

Weiss: Wow, those two are more similar then I thought. *Chuckles*

Blake: Banzai!

Weiss: ... seriously?

Blake: I thought it'd be fun to get in. *Smiles*

Aero: Ahaha! But aside from that, yeah, good stuff coming our way! In terms of what is to come, Pokemon X and Y are almost here. And some Vita games, like Valhalla Knights 3, and God Eater 2, will be out in the US and Japan respectively soon. Personally, God Eater 2. A MUST.

Yang: Oooh yeah. I remember the first. Damn cool game despite it being called a Monster Hunter clone.

Ruby: It was cool with all the awesome weapons!

Weiss: I actually played it, and enjoyed it, so I'm looking forward to the sequel.

Blake: Same here.

Aero: Hmmm... in the anime stuff... not much again... and guys it not that we don't find any of the anime news good enough, its just some of it is boring unless its the announcement of a series or something like that.

Yang: So, I guess that's it for today?

Aero: Yep. But we're not done with the live episode! Next week's episode we continue touring the campus, so be sure to come back for some more everyone!

Yang: Right then. *Opens the door to their room and pushes Ruby in*

Ruby: Uh... Yang? What are you doing?

Yang: I think Aero should know what, so he'll tell you real soon. *Grins and grabs Aero by the collar of his shirt and drags him into their room*

Aero: Wait, WHAT!? YANG!? WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!? *Freaking out*

Yang: You expect to do the confession and not live up to it?

Aero: OH CRAP NO!

Ruby: Wait what!? *Blushing furiously as the door closes*

Weiss: ... you have got to be kidding me. I seriously hope they don't do what I think they are going to do. *Sweatdrops*

Blake: I think Aero will be able to handle them. And I mean literally, not in THAT way. *Sweatdrops*

Jaune: *turns the camera towards him* Uh, sorry about that weird ending guys. Hope to see you all next week here on Beacon Radio Live! Don't forget to keep sending us your questions. And if you're wondering about Aero, don't worry, he'll make sure things to get out of hand. You'll see. Ciao! *Smiles for the camera*

* * *

*Feed Disconnected*

* * *

Announcer: Steamy romance about to occur? Well I doubt it, otherwise this program would be rated either for mature audiences only. Till next time everyone. *Waves goodbye*

* * *

So had something of a falling out almost when doing this one, but I managed to get it done. The fandom just scares me cause I feel they're gonna give me crap for this stuff I am doing, but ya know what? My stuff, my work, I do what I want, so screw off. Anyway, keep up the questions everyone! I have so much fun doing this stuff! Also yes, just cause this one ended on an unexpected note, do not think things will be weird come next weeks episode. Laterz!


	6. Announcement

Announcer: We have an important announcement for everyone!

*Feed Connected*

Aero: So we also figured it'd be easier to say this here, but there won't be any new session probably today. To everyone out there, we apologize, but don't fret! The session is in progress, and so far we have questions answered.  
Ruby: In the meantime, send us more! Cause we're always happy to answer them, just this time, it'll be a little later then normal, so sorry.  
Aero: Right, so for now, we apologize once more for anyone who was looking forward to the next session, but it'll be a little delayed. But as I said, it'll be here eventually. Just, probably not today. Which is Sunday. And we always do episode on Sunday.  
Ruby: Sorry guys. But again, keep asking questions! And we'll hopefully see you soon.  
Aero: Ja matta~!

* * *

So to anyone reading Beacon Radio Live!, its your author Kasai here. Just a little FYI, my mind is like completely shot right now, so I may have to delay this weeks episode to either later this week, or till next Sunday, because I am feeling completely out of it. If not later, then today, if I can find the time and even energy, but then its going to most likely be this week. I apologize greatly to anyone who was looking forward to the next session, but my mind just cannot fathom the words to put into the session, and plus, I've been staying up on TeamSpeak talking with people from deviantArt, and staying up late at night? Not the best thing to do! So, yeah, hopefully I'll get the next session up at some point, but for now, who knows. Might be next week. Chris Kasaiaki signing off.


	7. What is this? I don't even

Announcer: WE AREN'T DEAD! We apologize to everyone for this very long awaited episode, but we have returned! Also, please pay attention to the author notes at the end of this session.

*Feed Connected*

Jaune: So, what are we gonna do about Aero and those two? Just, leave them be?

Weiss: I, honestly want no part of what is going on in there.

Blake: I think Yang would knock our blocks off if we tried to interrupt anyway.

Jaune: I can honestly see her doing that, yeah.

*Meanwhile*

Aero: YANG! STOP! This is not something we should be doing!

Yang: Oh come on, its not like it'll be that bad. Besides, didn't you say you have experience with this sort of thing? Then you'll be able to make it better for mine and Ruby's first!

Ruby: Y-YANG! /;

Aero: *Phones vibrates in his pocket and he checks. Gets a message suggestion from a viewer* "Message Reads from Phoenix-Warrior93: Aero! Jump out the window, man!" ... BAIL! *Runs at the window and jumps through it*

Yang: THE HELL!?

Ruby: AERO!?

*Down below*

Weiss: *Hears a window shatter and looks up* What on earth!?

Blake: *Also looks up* What?

Jaune: Uh... I think Aero found a solution.

Aero: ... I forgot... we're like 4 or 5 stories HIGH UUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP! *Falls to the ground and crashes into a pile of bushes* ... OOOWWW!

Weiss: Are you okay Aero!?

Blake: I seriously doubt he is.

Weiss: It's the thought of the question that counts Blake!

Aero: I am... hurting...

Yang: *From their room above* You didn't have to jump out the window! You could have just said n- *Gets a knife to the forehead again* Ah. *Hits the ground in the room*

Aero: IF I HAD DONE THAT YOU STILL WOULD NOT HAVE LET ME OUT!

Jaune: Uh, would this be a bad time to mention we have the camera rolling, and the show started thus?

Aero: *sigh* Alright, that's fine. Let's start the show up. To be honest, today's show might be a bit shorter viewers, cause of a certain blondes idiotic attempt to get me in the bed. But aside from that, let's at least try to work with who we have, that being Weiss and Blake. So to make things a little different this time, let's switch the order of things up and answer some questions!

Weiss: *Pulls tablet out* Okay, if we're gonna go about doing it like that, then lets. First question comes from FanFic user Brafez senior, and it is "To everyone: How hype are you for Destiny!?" Oh, that's that new game that's been getting a lot of attention lately isn't it?

Aero: I've heard of that one. The people behind the Halo series are involved with it as I recall. Hm, as for hype for it, I don't play a lot of games similar to it, so my hype isn't too up there.

Weiss: I don't play games very much, so I can't say for sure.

Blake: Hm, maybe slightly up there for myself.

*From Upstairs*

Yang: Pretty hyped I'd say. It definitely seems like an awesome looking game.

Ruby: A bit. Maybe. Eheheh.

Aero: So yeah, that answers that question. Also as you might have heard people, Ruby and Yang did answer, and they'll be down here, eventually. In fact, to be safe, let's wait for them.

*Sometime later*

Ruby: And we're here! Hello everyone!

Yang: Whoo!

Aero: Never, again. You hear me Yang?

Yang: A-Ahaha, y-yeah. I gotcha. *Grins awkwardly*

Aero: Anyway! Next question. Ah, its one for Ruby from RPR again. It reads "Ruby, if sweet things going to disappear suddenly, what going to happen?"

Ruby: If... sweet things disappeared?

Blake: Basically, no more cookies, no more cake, no more anything that is sweet basically.

Ruby: ... don't want. *Teary Puppy eyes*

Aero: 'Cute.' A-Anyway! There's your answer I hope RPR! A-Ahaha. Next question. From RPR again, but for Yang, and it reads "Yang, did you invent your own style of fighting?"

Yang: Me? Hm, well, sort of, I guess? It's hard to say really. I just kinda fight as I see fit, and when something needs to be hit, I hit it!

Aero: Heh, kinda expected that. Oh, and we have a gift from RPR. Its a jar of cookies for Ruby! *Gives Ruby the gift*

Ruby: *Squees and goes to nom on a few*

Aero: Thanks for that RPR, you made her really happy.

Blake: So, the next question is from apparently the same person who asked about why Aero wanted to help people. The question is "Weiss, Have you ever thrown a tantrum over something small? If you have... and the rest of the others can contribute... make a list of them all!"

Weiss: What makes you think I'd say if I have or not!?

Aero, Blake, and Yang: *Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare*

Weiss: W-What!? *Blushing embarrassed*

Aero: So have you?

Blake: You can't hide it from us forever heiress.

Yang: Come on, tell us. *Grins*

Ruby: *Still eating cookies*

Weiss: W-What's with this situation all of a sudden!? F-Fine! M... Maybe, every so often back then before I came to Beacon. But only when I was a child for that matter!

Aero: Hmmm, really? Alright then. Not the best answer, but hope its good enough for you Guest-san! Okay, next questions come from a guest user called Ren the raven. For Ruby, "What did you think of knives? From the darkness within?"

Ruby: *Looks up from cookies* Hm? Who now?

Aero: Hm, I read a bit of this fic, but not enough. The character is interesting, and is apparently paired with Ruby from what I read.

Ruby: Oh yeah, I remember seeing that fic. He seems like a cool guy. *Goes back to eating cookies*

Aero: The question might have been a bit difficult. Uh, let's see, the next question from the same user is for me. It reads "Aero, What would you do if you had a harem?" ... okay, lemme answer this quickly and honestly. I HAVE had a harem before. There, let's leave it at that. NEXT!

Blake: Uh... I'll ask later. The next question is for Jaune, from the same user, but we are going to save that for the next session.

Jaune: Why next session?

Aero: You'll know eventually bud. christopherweeblingjr. is back! His question is "Favorite Song from Dr. Horible's sing along blog?" ... what blog?

Yang: Who?

Weiss: New name to me.

Blake: I've never heard of it.

Ruby: Hm? *Looks up from cookies, confused*

Aero: So uh... no idea who that is weebling. So, sorry. Eheheh. So next question is from good ole alan, who now goes by the user name zero the raiden. Anyway his question is along the lines of this. Have you ever played the game Gods Eater Burst, and if you have, who is your favorite character, and if you met them, how would you react? Oh, I like this question. To answer it zero, yes I have, and out of all the characters I liked, mine would definitely have to be Alisa. As for what I'd say to her if I met her... hm, can't say I'd say much save for a simple greeting.

Yang: Oh, I've played that one before. It was a pretty cool game, especially considering everyone called it another Monster Hunter clone. Hm, if I had to say, my favorite character... maybe, Kota, cause he's the funny one of all the characters.

Weiss: Why all these question regarding games!? I've only played so few!

Blake: Calm down Weiss, I haven't played this one either, so you aren't alone.

Ruby: *Finishes cookies* Ah~ So, wait, what are we talking about.

Aero: *sighs* Nothing Ruby. Moving on. Okay! We got some questions now from Phoenix-Warrior93, the same guy who gave me the suggestion to jump out the window... thanks for that by the way. Uh, first question is "To all of Teams RWBY and JNPR - Care to share your weapon specs (whether canon or not doesn't matter)?" Hm, a bit of a complicated question. Okay, scuse me a moment. *Gathers the other members of JNPR* Alright, let's see if we can do this right, okay guys?

Everyone: Okay.

*One complicated set of explanations later that leaves all viewers braindead*

Aero: Yeah, I think we killed the viewers guys.

Yang: I think that question was a bit too much if ya ask me. Let's try something easier.

Blake: *Looks over the remaining questions* Oh wow, there are a lot of other questions still to possibly answer.

Aero: Okay guys, real quick, we need to let you guys know something. As you know, we are REALLY REALLY late on this episode, almost three weeks even. Let us start off by saying first, we are really sorry, but our dear author has had A LOT on his plate lately, and that is why he has been slowing down in both the work for this, Black Roses, White Violets, and especially the newest pieces of work he's been doing. Let's just say, real life? Is a bitch. As such, we are a little unsure of how much further we can continue on with this show. But, the author doesn't wanna disappoint, so we're gonna keep on keeping on. For now though, we're gonna wrap things up for this episode. We apologize we didn't do the usual RWBY Episode reviews, or do anything in regards to anime or gaming, or go over latest chapters or fanfics, but we figure we can at least answer some questions for you guys, and leave it at that for now. Also, one other thing, you guys can keep it up with the questions, but we're restricting the number of questions we answer to ten per episode.

Ruby: We're like a Tumblr page now aren't we?

Aero: Yeah... we are, aren't we? Hmm... that gives me an idea. *Heads off*

Weiss: So, that's it for today then?

Yang: Yeah, cause we're just doing this to at least tell everyone we aren't dead yet.

Blake: Then we'll see you all next time.

Ruby: Stay fiendish everyone~!

*Feed Disconnected*

Announcer: So there you have it everyone. Hope you all got some enjoyment out of this episode, and we apologize again it had to end like this. We'll see you all next time.

* * *

UUUUGGGGHHH! I feel so bad for you all I didn't put this out sooner! I am so sorry! I really really tried to get on this, but I just couldn't find the time and energy. Anyway, yeah, as of this moment, I have to reduce the amount of questions I answer to ten. Also, considering this is essentially becoming like a Tumblr page, which is something I have, I'm curious about asking you all if doing something between both here on FanFiction and Tumblr would be interesting, so you can ask questions both here and there. I'll leave it at that for the time being. Go ahead and keep sending me those questions. And for those of you whose questions I didn't answer, FRET NOT. I will answer them in the next sessions to come. For now, this is Kasai, signing off.


End file.
